


Syd's Riding Crop

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Pink Floyd, Rick Wright - Fandom, Syd Barrett - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding Crop, decadent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Syd and Richard (Rick) are fooling around in the bedroom. Syd uses his riding crop on Richard's backside and then they proceed to the bed.





	Syd's Riding Crop

“Richard, where did I leave my riding crop?” Syd asked, a frisky gleam in his eyes. Richard pointed to the bed. The leather blended in with the black satin sheets, making it hard to discern where it was.

Syd grasped it, and the next thing that Richard knew was he was getting a heavy “thwack” on his backside, which caused him to yelp. “Do tell me when you are going to do that so that I may at least prepare myself.” Richard begged.

“Oh, no, no, it is much more gratifying for me, to strike you by surprise…literally.” Richard was rubbing the welt on his left buttock, the heat from it rising. “Thwack!” Syd swatted the other cheek, so now there was a matching set. “Beautiful.” Syd crooned, admiring both of Richard’s buttocks. “Nearly as beautiful as those eyelashes of yours that stroke my cheeks as you kiss me.”

Syd put the riding crop on the dresser, and walked over to face Richard. “Let me look into your eyes, card your hair, I want to touch you all over, but gently this time. gently, with my lips,perhaps?”

“Perhaps I shall let you, but not here, standing. Take me to the bed again, Syd!

"Lay back on the the bed, my precious one, and let me attend to you!" Richard did as he was told and lay nude on his back, his prick hard and twitching. Syd stripped out of his satin dressing gown, it billowing at his feet. He too was erect, and stroking himself, he procured some lotion from the dresser and brought it over, and set it on the bed side table. 

"You excel in beauty like no other, and are all for my enjoyment!" Richard blushed like so many fresh roses, delighted that Syd thought him so beautiful, but still a bit coy. Syd straddled his lover, and rocked his hips so that their cocks rubbed together causing friction. Each man gasped, goose flesh appearing on Richard's skin. Syd leaned down to kiss Richard's lips, then his neck, with heavy warm breaths, he nipped an earlobe, which caused Richard to raise upward. "Mm yes, I was hoping for that." Syd whispered as he kissed the other's throat.

"Darling, I want more than kisses, I want you, to be deep inside you. Do you wish to have me?" Richard nodded, so consumed with lust, he could scarce speak. "Hand me the cream, love?" Richard fumbled his hand around until he grabbed it. Syd took it and opened it. A whiff of lavender scent wafted through the air. Syd moved back and put a finger in the lotion, and then fed it inside of Richard, who arched. "Feel good?" Syd asked, moving his finger in and out slowly. "Bloody tease, you always have been!" Syd laughed. "I always will be, too." Syd inserted another finger and another. "Ready for me, love?" Richard nodded, already stroking himself. 

Syd took his fingers out and put lotion on his prick, which was weeping sticky precome. Again he straddled Richard, only this time embedding his cock deep inside his love, both men gasping. "Richard you are so hot and tight, your backside gripping me wanting to milk me. "Oh and I shall." Richard smirked. Syd thrust in and out, occasionally sucking Richard's nipples, and then kissing his lips to muffle his cries. 

Syd moved faster, giving in to all of his desire, and Richard gladly received every thrust, as beads of sweat began to make his body simultaneously glow, as well as stick to the sheets.

"Come for me Richard, I know you want to, I can feel the heat rising within you. Let go, and I will meet you coming along with you." Richard exhaled, closed his eyes and cried out Syd's name as opalescent come painted stripes across the man's chest. Syd, seeing this, gave a few more thrusts, grabbed Richard's hips and filled him with so much come, it was spilling out.

Each was breathing heavily as the looked into each other's eyes lovingly. "Not even poetry will allow me to describe the way you make me feel, Richard. Just know, you are always in my heart and my desire for you will never wane." Nick confessed. "I love you Syd, that is really all I can say, I love you and I am true."

"Shall we share a bath then, love?" Syd asked eagerly, his orgasm leaving him with a warm glow.


End file.
